deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniela Mercado
}} '''Daniela' "Dani" Mercado is a main character on Devious Maids. She is a sexy, fun, and unpredictable Latina in her 20s who loves to stir the pot. She arrives in Beverly Hills with dreams of stardom and is easily tempted by the fabulous lifestyles of the rich and famous. However, she quickly realizes that "making it" is harder than she'd imagined. And, when her wilder side brings her into conflict with Carmen, she uncovers a truth that could change her entire life. Biography 'Early Life' }} As a teenager, Carmen Luna falls pregnant and cannot bring it upon herself to raise the child, and so she gives her baby - Daniela - away to her cousin, Josefina Mercado, who adopts her and raises her as her own. Daniela is aware of her "cousin" Carmen, although she's never met her and her mother neglects to talk about her much. As a young woman, Daniela plans a trip to Los Angeles and learns from her Aunt Yolanda where her "cousin" Carmen is currently living. 'Season 4' }} While on vacation in Los Angeles for the week, Daniela thinks that it might be cool to meet her mother's cousin, Carmen. Carmen has a strong reaction to her appearance, which her paralyzed boss Adrian finds odd, and finally Carmen admits that Daniela is in fact ''her daughter. She was a teenager when she birthed her and gave her away to her cousin to raise as her own, and Adrian, bored of being in his wheelchair, decides to "sin-tillate" himself by enhancing Carmen's discomfort; he invites Daniela to stay with them, taking satisfaction in the awkwardness, but later Carmen tries getting her daughter to leave by telling her that Mr. Powell is a pervert who will try to sleep with her. Daniela sees through her lies and comes to realize why her mother doesn't really speak of Carmen - because she's kind of a bitch - and later Carmen is forced to apologize, defending that she doesn't want to see Dani end up like her. Like Carmen, Daniela wants to be a singer, and, while Carmen sees herself as a lousy role model because she's still a maid, Dani actually sees her as really brave because she had the nerve to chase after her dreams even at her age. They hug, despite Carmen earlier saying that she wasn't a hugger, and later the maid asks her daughter if she'd like to grab some dinner. Dani lies and says that she's going to bed, but in fact she is sneaking out to crash the celebrity party at Peri and Spence Westmore's house. She is greeted by Jesse, who tries warding her off by downplaying the celebrity life, but excitement is soon stirred when Spence drunkenly attacks his wife. Trivia *Of the main characters, Daniela has only formally met with Carmen, Adrian, and Jesse. **She has, however, seen Peri and Spence from nearby in "Once More Unto the Bleach". Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 402 01.png Promo 402 02.png Promo 402 03.png Promo Daniela S4 01.png Category:Main Characters Category:Season 4 Characters